


Futile Resistance

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Futile Resistance

Harry put on one of his best robes. He attempted to tame his hair but gave it up as a bad job shortly thereafter. He'd have to rely on his charming personality to convince Severus of his sincerity. 

As the evening drew to a close, Harry wasn't sure he'd made any headway. Throwing caution to the wind, Harry grasped Severus's hand, attempting to pull him inside his flat.

Severus stilled but didn't pull his hand away. "I'm not certain this is wise, Harry."

"What can I do to persuade you?" Harry looked into Severus's eyes, hoping his interest was clear.

~~*~~

Harry was leaning against the jamb, the picture of casual temptation. Harry's hand was warm in his and he was looking at him with such intense desire….

Severus stepped closer, bringing his free hand to Harry's lightly stubbled cheek, running his knuckles over the rough skin. Harry's eyes fell closed as he leaned into the touch.

"If I come inside, I may never want to leave," Severus said quietly, mouth at Harry's temple, Harry's scent intoxicating. Severus felt the last of his resistance crumble away as Harry pressed his soft lips to Severus's cheek. 

"I may not want you to."


End file.
